


Evening agitated

by Garance



Series: My english works [20]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce wakes up with an unexpected guest in his bed.





	Evening agitated

Evening agitated

  
Bruce didn't know the time anymore, the hour. By dint of taking medicine and drinking the best bottles he had in store, he hadn't the strength to move anymore, nor envy, he was warm in bed. He did not know how he got there, but he was happy to be there. He blinked because of the sudden brightness, the early morning he hated more and more wake up, as he would like to sleep more than ten hours. Strangely, he had pain in his buttocks and felt something slimy on his thighs. It could not... No... He was alone last night. Bruce sat up, but regretted when a squeak of pain escaped him. His head was spinning slightly, but he ignored it and turned to the heat source of his bed. Clark fucking Kent. Superman. He who had promised Diana to reconnect or tie with Clark... His tension increased drastically. What would Lois and Martha say ? He managed to get accepted among them and wanted it to last a bit...

  
"Calm down, Wayne. Calm. Everything will be alright. You slept with the man you tried to kill and bring back to life, but calm down. What could go wrong? You will surely lose several friendships and have ass pain for several days, but calm down...''

  
Bruce was brought back to his lying position in a blink of an eye. He let out a small moan of surprise coming out of his mouth as a strong, warm arm wrapped around his waist, possessively. A kiss on the back of his head and stress redoubled efficiency on his body, sweat flowing massively on his skin, and his heartbeat splitting in turn. He did his best not to move, to stay calm.

  
''Morning...'' Clark whispered in his ear

''Mo-Morning...'' He stammered, his voice disappearing into the universe

''How are you feeling ?''

''I... I do not remember almost anything, and my butt hurts...''

"It's normal with everything you drank. Do you want me to give you a summary ?"

''If possible, yes...'' Bruce was afraid to hear something he already knew

  
"When I arrived in the cave, you were already drunk, babbling about Diana who did not love you or something like that. When you saw me, you threw yourself in my arms to tell me your troubles. Then you started to hit on me, and we ended up in bed."Clark explained, while Bruce was almost shamefaced and desperate to have slept with the fucking Superman

"Did... I... Hm... Did I submit... ?" He was so embarrassed to ask that

"Yeah, we can say that, you said you wanted that since a long time ago."

  
Ok, he might have wanted to have Clark in his bed once or twice, but not by being totally drunk ! What would he do now that Clark and he were related ? He was going to have to say goodbye to his feelings for Diana, and find a way to explain to Alfred that he could stop to make fun of him about his feeling...

  
The End


End file.
